


Nerves

by DigitalMess90



Series: Valentines 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: After a lovely date Cherri has a hard time understanding exactly why she is the only one nervous here?Valentines! And it's time for me to post two one-shots for my favourite ships!This one is the sweet one.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valentines 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158497
Kudos: 6





	Nerves

How was Vaggie this calm? Cherri had to fight down a bought of nausea that was battling its way through her butterfly riddled stomach, The cyclops could start a gunfight, or pull a heist with nothing but excitable adrenaline, she could have aggressive one-night stands with any schmuck she wanted off the streets, taking what she wanted and how she wanted it. But being sat here, in this quiet moderately decorated apartment with a silver haired demon just sitting next to her was driving her crazy. 

Cherri felt clammy, she would close her hand and almost be horrified with how sweaty her palms were, if Vaggie asked her for something and she had to hand it over, how the fuck would that look? Vaggie’s apartment was nice, but Cherri had hardly noticed anything about it, not the plain mauve walls or the collection of ornamental weapons on display in her living room. Instead, she was simply clutching a coffee in both hands as it steadily got colder and colder untouched whilst listening to Vaggie talk, occasionally offering small inputs or nodding whilst her panic got worse. Eventually Vaggie had noticed how little Cherri was offering to the conversation and how her eye seemed horribly focused and how stiffly she was sitting.

“Hey, Cherri… you okay?” She hadn’t seen Cherri take anything, whilst she had hoped that the bomber had gone drug free for their date, she couldn’t have been sure. When Cherri didn’t respond straight away Vaggie had reached over to gently touch her shoulder, it snapped Cherri right out of her brain mess, she blinked and looked frankly panicked before suddenly blurting out.

“The fuck are you doing?” Vaggie froze before quickly retracting her hand and then scooting back across the sofa.

“Sorry, thought you enjoyed tonight.” Cherri had just taken her foot and stuck it so far into this that she probably wouldn’t be able to ever live it down as the guilt flooded in from that look of rejection as Vaggie had moved away.

“Oh shit! No, I d-didn’t mean it like that!” But the damage was done, Vaggie was already crossing her arms and turning to look far more neutrally at Cherri, the way she acted whenever she spoke to a stranger, guarded. That hurt just as much as if Vaggie would have just stormed off.

“Then what did you mean?” She asked and Cherri visibly swallowed hard, this is not what she had wanted to do, and she swore at herself in her own head over and over again.

“Fuck, I m-meant, like babes, I-I’m a f-fuckin’ wreck over here, how are you so calm? My sweat patches have got sweat patches! I can barely hold onto a convo, and you’re just sat there and lookin’ chill as fuck!” Vaggie’s face softened and she shuffled back.

“It’s not good to bottle up that sort of stuff… what’s up?” Cherri felt awkward still holding the mug and quickly reached across to place it down.

“Nah, I mean, well…” She had no idea how to ask what she wanted to know, this was different, Vaggie was different and the idea of potentially ruining it, like Cherri almost did with her poor word choice scared her. She suddenly jolted when something soft and warm pressed against her cheek, she hadn’t even notice Vaggie lean in and placed a soft kiss to Cherri’s face, she was so close the waft of her hair caught Cherri’s sense, a pinewood spice that was so soothing she could probably fall asleep anywhere tucked into it. Vaggie pulled back and gave a soft smile.

“It’s alright.” Cherri gripped onto her own legs, fingers dancing around the tears in her clothing, she hadn’t even thought about getting dressed up for their evening, and she regretted it so much, another thing to add to the pile of insecurities that was mounting. 

“How are ya this… confident?” Vaggie rested her back against the sofa as she got comfortable before letting out a long sigh.

“I’m not.” Cherri let out a harsh laugh.

“Fuck off you’re not… you just ask me out? actin’ all cool like this when I’m sweatin’ my tits off that I don’t say some dumb shit and ruin it… invite back for coffee and I don’t know what to make of that… and fuck it, I just fucked it!” Cherri huffed herself out and went to get up, Vaggie snaked an arm up and held her in place.

“Actually I just feel relaxed with you, and you don’t need to be so nervous, you think all the time I spent hanging around with you and Angel, I didn’t get to see who the real Cherri was?” Cherri faulted and then let herself fall back down on the sofa. Vaggie continued,

“And why I didn’t panic about asking you out for dinner, well... Angel told me that you would like it.” Cherri’s eye went wide.

“T-That fucker! That was private, I c-can’t believe that bitch did that.” Vaggie could see the anger boiling behind the large red eye and she reached out to touch her. 

“Don’t be mad… I kind of wanted to ask but… I was never going to, Angel just saw both sides and I guess he wanted to play matchmaker… hell knows I wouldn’t have done anything otherwise, as much as he likes to cause trouble he really wants you to be happy.” Cherri seethed that maybe she would instead have to thank the spider instead. 

“This is messed up.” Vaggie nodded.

“I think it always is, but… I'm willing to go into the unknown, if you are?” There was that softness again that Cherri had come to treasure and she both clumsily nodded and accepted the kiss that Vaggie had started to pull them into as they gently held each other, in that small apartment in the middle of a stormy hell.


End file.
